Seaweed
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One Shot: Mako helps Weevil get over his dislike to water.... Mako X Weevil ' plz RnR


Seaweed  
  
AN: This was a request ^_^ I hope you all like it! To be honest twas one of the hardiest fics I had to do this pair aint one of my favs by a long shot but it came out well ^^'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Seaweed  
  
It was an overly hot Saturday and the sun was blazing down on everyone and thing in Domino, all the public and even private pools had filled up with people trying to get cool. Water bills were at an all time high. But there was a couple who had managed to avoid all this.  
  
"I swear your going to be safe! My boat has never let me down!" Mako said with a sigh and rested his hand on his hip as he held one out towards a small teen.  
  
"But..But." Weevil stuttered.  
  
"No one has EVER fallen off my boat Underwood." Mako trailed off.  
  
"Ok Rex Raptor did but he's a moron any way" The black haired teen grinned and looked at Weevil.  
  
Weevil loved that grin it always made him feel light headed and made his heart skip a beat. He was lucky to have someone like Mako ok at first they wanted to literally kill each other but that had all changed the day Weevil had almost drowned due to falling off a boat to another tournament and Mako had saved him.  
  
They had got to know each other and saw each others good points and well they had fallen for each other. When you ask people who they thought was the dominate one in this relationship they would have said it was too hard to tell.  
  
"Come on trust me" Mako said again still with his hand out stretched as he stood on the edge of his boat.  
  
The Insect duellist nodded with a bright smile and took Mako's hand and was gently pulled onto the deck without so much as a glance back to dry land.  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad ne?" The far taller of the two asked and pulled Weevil into a hug.  
  
"Well I hope you know if I DO fall off this boat I'll be forced to hurt you.." He said with his classic smirk.  
  
"When your big enough maybe" Mako fluffed up Weevil's hair.  
  
The boat journey took about an hour seeing as Mako's small fishing boat didn't have the power needed to go at 100 miles an hour or at mind blowing speed and add this to the fact Mako didn't want to go to fast and scare Weevil.  
  
They were headed to Mako's home on the beach, it was a private place surrounded by forest sort of like those desert paradises you read about in Pirate books if the pirate in question was Mako. The sun was still blazing over head. Weevil leaned over the side of the boat to see clear water and fish swinging in schools.  
  
"Careful I don't feel like shrimp fishing today" Mako joked and put his hand on Weevil's shoulder almost shocking the boy into falling over.  
  
"Don't do that to me! I'm very delicate" Weevil said then pouted as Mako raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"Weevil.your not delicate.. but you are cute" Mako said and lifted Weevil's chin up with his finger so that he could look into the depths of the others eyes and steal a kiss.  
  
"Your just lucky your a sweet talker" Weevil mumbled as they pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Indeed I be that" Mako said with a wink.  
  
"How far now any way?" Weevil was goring impatient with the long trip.  
  
"Not long see?" Mako pointed over to where he could see some land.  
  
Soon they had arrived at their destination. Mako lived in a small wooden hut near a lot of trees so it was well hidden in case tourists or people found it and decided to park themselves on his beach. Mako had promised Weevil a weekend away and what better place was that then right here on their own pirate haven?  
  
The boat was tied to a tree and it also had its anchor down so it wouldn't drift away. Weevil looked over the edge and then too Mako. There was a rather large gap from the side of the boat and that of the island. Mako rolled his eyes grabbed Weevil and jumped off with the smaller teen in his arms.  
  
"Your impossible you know.." Mako trailed off.  
  
"No I'm just crafty and know how to get what I want." Weevil grinned and nuzzled up to the well built chest of Mako.  
  
"And a pervert"  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like it" Weevil smirked and looked over the top of his glasses at Mako.  
  
"Sorry I can't do that." He smirked.  
  
Mako gently let Weevil down and the two walked over to the hut. Mako opened the door and plopped himself down on the sofa and stretched out. Weevil looked around it had a lot of modern furnishings he guessed Mako had got a few things while on land. Mako had said it was for him and this touched the young dullest.  
  
"I'm hungry" He announced soon after he said that his stomach voiced what it too felt.. Hunger.  
  
"That's ok I'll go round up some fish and fruit" Mako stood up and over to Weevil wrapping his arms around the boys tiny waist.  
  
"You need some meat on you boy! Your nothing but skin and bone" Mako grinned his goofy grin.  
  
"Well. Maybe I LIKE being like this.." Weevil blushed.  
  
"You are great just the way you are but I do worry about ya sometimes" Mako said and leaned down for another kiss.  
  
Weevil put his arms around the taller teens neck and the kiss deepened, when the first kissed Weevil's glasses had got in the way and this resulted in much blushing on both teens part and then laugher from Rex who was promptly hit upside the head by his boyfriend Espa Roba who reminded him about their first kiss and his purple bangs causing him to sneeze.  
  
A little later the two were outside and by the sea, Weevil sat cross legged on the grass and watched Mako fish it was all very interesting to Weevil.. not the fishing..but Mako was. He sighed dreamily as he watched Mako cast the line off to try and catch them dinner.  
  
"You ok there?" Mako asked and looked at the daft look on Weevil's face.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do me a favour?" Mako asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Go and gather some fruit ne? any sort yas like up to you" He smirked.  
  
Weevil nodded and went off while Mako managed to snag a huge fish.  
  
Sometime later Mako had set up a small fire and was cooking the fish he had got while Weevil looked over the fruit he had managed to find most of which were coconuts and one hell of an annoyance to bring back with such small holding capability. Mako handed Weevil a fish and laughed at the look on the insect duellists face.  
  
"After like 6 months of being with me and your STILL not used to this?" Mako chuckled again.  
  
"Well I don't make a habit of this unlike you" Weevil said and glanced over to Mako.  
  
"Aww come on eat"  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"Or else I'll chuck ya land dwelling behind in the water. near the crab pools.." Mako joked but loved seeing the look of panic on Weevil's face as he started to eat the fish.  
  
"I was only kidding" he said putting an arm around the smaller boys shoulder.  
  
"I'd never do any thing to hurt you"  
  
"I know, I know" Weevil smiled up at Mako.  
  
After the fish and fruit Mako had managed to convince Weevil to come swinging with him by convince I mean grab Weevil kicking and screaming in a pair of swim shorts down to the water and chucked him in. Weevil sighed had to squint quite a bit since he had left his glasses on dry land.  
  
"I can hardly see where I'm going!" He whined.  
  
"Maybe you DON'T need to see where your going." Mako said with a wicked grin and pulled the teen into a hug and then a kiss.  
  
Weevil wasn't slow he returned the kiss right away. Mako slid a hand down towards Weevil's trunks and placed his hand inside hearing a smile gasp through the kiss from Weevil. Mako cured one hand around Weevil's member and started to move his hand up and down and this was driving Weevil crazy as he moans louder.  
  
If they hadn't been in water Weevil would have tried to take over the situation but since it was water.. Mako was the dominate one which led Weevil to think this was his plan all along. Mako grinned at the dazed look on Weevil's face as he moaned louder with every movement of his hand.  
  
If the water could be this fun then Weevil had no complaint what so ever, He moved his hands over Mako's chest as if he needed something to hold on from the feeling of total pleasure that had gripped him. With one more movement the Insect duellist came with a long pant, he rested his forehead on the taller teens chest.  
  
"Good I take it?"  
  
"Ye..ss..ve..ry" Weevil was still out of breath as Mako moved his hand away with another grin.  
  
Weevil's eyes went wide and he screeched jumping into Mako's arms and pointed at the water.  
  
"SOMETHING TRIED TO MOLEST ME!!" He squealed.  
  
"Weevil. thats..seaweed."  
  
"..Oh..ehehe."  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
